No One Can Know
by The KDT
Summary: On her day off, Holly decides to meet someone. But there are some obstacles in her way.


No One Can Know

* * *

Disclaimer: This belongs to Dan, Jeff and Disney (until they sell it until a different channel.

* * *

Hey guys this is the second story in my Day off series enjoy.

* * *

It was a day of rest that she was going to take advantage of. All she knew was that Isabella had told her and the rest of the group that Phineas and Ferb decided to not do any inventions and that everyone should take a day to do their homework or something. She had already done her homework; well save for one assignment. She had to do a partner project with one other person about the differences that the two shared. She had one person in mind, and the thought of him sent her blushing as she stepped out of the shower. She went to her closest and reached for her Fireside Girl outfit. Then, she quickly remembered that she didn't need it that day. So she grabbed a yellow shirt with a long black skirt. After a while, the door opened and there stood Holly, ready to go towards her destination.

She knew that Katie and Adyson would do this project together and she didn't mind that at all. They had spent the beginning of the summer doing their summer assignments between Fireside girl meetings. Actually, Katie and Holly did their vacation homework, as well as forcing and encouraging Adyson to do her assignments. However, Holly was looking forward to doing homework while spending alone time with a boy she admired. The thought alone sent the butterflies in her stomach all a flutter. She was so giddy with excitement that should barely contain it. She actually thought that with all of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas, along with being a full time Fireside Girl, she would never have time to pursue her own goals. The fact that this was not a dream, made her mind so fuzzy. She had almost forgotten where her destination actually was.

When her mind trailed back to her destination, fear followed closely behind. To get to the boy's house, she had to cover a great distance. Actually, that alone wasn't a big problem. The major problem was what was between her house and his house. There were four Fireside girls that lived between the two. She had to cross the houses of Adyson, Gretchen, Katie, and Milly. The Fireside Girls (besides Isabella and Ginger) were major obstacles in Holly's path. She wanted nothing more to avoid them all today. If those girls saw her walking, there was no doubt that they would ask Holly what she was up to. And when they found out, she shivered. She didn't even want to imagine how badly she would be treated for having a crush. For goodness sake, Holly herself joined in on the teasing when it came to Isabella's or Ginger's crushes. She even started the start of using the "Accident Prone Sweetwater" label (A.P. for short). She now feared of facing similar treatment. It was at that moment that she would no longer tease the other girls for their crushes. She couldn't tease in good conscious, if she also feared being teased. Her mind then focused on staying undetected as she approached the first house.

This house was exactly the number one house she had to avoid. The house belonged to the "Queen of Sarcasm" herself, Adyson Priscilla Sweetwater. If Adyson found out that Holly was taking a walk to see a boy, then Adyson would have a field day with that information. She would likely tease Holly more than all of the Fireside Girls put together. It wasn't that Adyson was mean or anything, it was just that Adyson tended to go overboard with her emotions and actions.

Holly decided to hide behind the brown, wooden fence that split her house from Adyson's. Holly's mind was racing in fear. She had no idea if Adyson would come out of her house; take a look outside her window, of if Adyson was even home. Holly; however, was not going to take any chances. She needed to know, so not to end up in the pathway of the fiercest Fireside girl.

Holly started to get restless. If she didn't move soon enough, she wouldn't get to her destination in time. She decided to take the risk and got up to start crossing Adyson's house. At that moment, she saw someone coming. She dived back behind the fence and looked up to see Milly approaching Adyson's face with a very worried face. She pushed her confusion and curiosity aside as she watched Adyson exchange a few words with Milly as they walked into Adyson's house.

Holly decided not to ponder on what could be transpiring in there and decided that there was a free opening to pass Adyson's house. She ran in front of Adyson's house, loving the fact that she was able to finally able to cross. In fact, she was so happy that she ran by other houses not caring who they belonged to. It was quite some time until she remembered that she needed to avoid being seen by the other Fireside Girls. She decided to slow down, eventually coming to a complete stop.

The good news was that she had stopped right before crossing Katie's house. The bad news was that she had realised that she had ran past Gretchen's house. She had no idea if Gretchen had seen her or not. She decided to push that thought behind her as she dealt with the present. Katie's house was right next to the park which led to her fantasy boy's house. She didn't want to wait for the same miracle that happened at Adyson's house, but she had no idea how to proceed. That was until she heard the sound of someone jumping on a diving board, followed by a splash. She concluded that Katie was swimming and that it was safe to walk past her house and continue to the park.

Holly walked in the park feeling very confident about her situation. She had got past three out of the four Fireside Girls' houses, no one had managed to see her and she was going to finally spend some time with the boy she wanted to be hers. 'This is so awesome,' Holly screamed in her head. She was smiling from ear to ear while she hunched over with hands balled into fist on her chest.

"Oh, hi Holly."

Holly shot straight up as her smile quickly turned into a defeated frown. 'Oh no,' she thought as she turned around to see Gretchen sitting on a wooden bench. She was wearing her Fireside Girl uniform and had the Fireside Girl handbook resting on her lap.

"Oh, heh-hey Gretchen," Holly replied with a nervous chuckle. "How's it going?"

"Going alright, I guess. Not really sure what to do on a day off, so I'm just reading the handbook," Gretchen answered. "So, what about you? What are you doing for you day off?"

"Uh, nothing really, I suppose," Holly answered nervously. She was looking down at her feet. She started to scratch the back of her neck and her face was furiously blushing. "Just walking around."

"Oh!" Gretchen exclaimed, "That's cool."

"Yeah, so I'll see you later," Holly said as she started to walk away.

"So, are you going to tell him you like him?" Gretchen stated. Holly turned around with her face mixed with shock and fear as she stared at Gretchen. "I mean, you're walking in the direction of his house, your body language and reactions are a dead give away, and I see you sneak glances at him all the time."

"Holly's face went deep red as she tried to say something. "I...I...I..."

Gretchen held her hand up to stop Holly's stammering. "Holly, it's okay that you like him. I'm not going to tease you about it nor will I tell anyone else."

Holly let a small smile reach her face. "R-really?"

"Yes. It isn't my place to tell anyone about else's business. The only one that can talk about your personal life is you."

Holly looked at Gretchen, knowing full well that she was serious. "Thank you so much," Holly said as she pulled Gretchen up into a hug.

"No problem Holly, that's what friends are for, "Gretchen reassured as she awkwardly returned Holly's hug.

"Okay, got to go," Holly said as she let go of Gretchen and ran towards his house. She was happier than before she got to the park. It was actually a good feeling having someone else know her secret. It felt relaxing knowing that one Fireside Girl did not judge her taste in boys and she would keep her secret. Holly felt great that Gretchen was rooting for her relationship to get started.

Holly continued running as she left the park, waving one last time to Gretchen. Her excitement kept her feet moving. Holly was ready to get there as fast as possible. She ran right past Milly's house, knowing that Milly was spending her day with Adyson. Nothing was going to slow her down; she was going to have a great day.

But when Holly finally got to the house, her excitement and confidence quickly disappeared. Nervousness and fear took its place as she looked at the off-yellow house with the dark roof. She started shaking as she walked towards the door. She continued stumbling towards the door, only making the red in her face intensify. When she got to the door, she took a deep breath. "Okay Holly, you can do this," she said to herself a she knocked the door.

A few moments passed until the door opened. "Oh, hey Holly, what's up?"

"Hi, Irving. I was wondering if you wanted to do the _Two Different People_ project with me."

Irving looked at her confused for a second, and then he smiled. "Sure, why not? Come on in."

Holly gave a sigh of relief as she followed Irving inside. 'I am going to have a great day.'

* * *

So did you like it? This pairing came off of Hey What a Croc when Irving was on the motor bike with Holly. I know most people won't like it, but it's why I think. Anyway I need your help. My next story will be Baljeet, but I need to know something for two stories. First, what should I do for Katie's story and should the one after Baljeet be told in the point of view of Isabellla or Phineas, awaiting your answers. Oh and catch my Dragon Ball Z story _The Android's Choice_ and my apparently popular Metal Fight Beyblade Story _You Don't Really Care About Me_.


End file.
